Nothing But You
by SoftPineapple
Summary: They were both destined to fall love. However love can be a fickle fiend and the path ahead for our two heroes can be described as anything but easy. Though things may be tough, through it all we all know that they had nothing but eyes for each other. Spitfire.


"Ugh, I don't know about you guys, but I'm beat," sighed Dick, flopping down onto the sofa.

The team had just returned back to the Cave after a twelve hour mission and they were all exhausted, both mentally and physically.

"I hope we don't have another assignment for the next month."

"Same here," replied Artemis, "I think I'm going to crash here tonight, a trip home may result in me collapsed on the pavement."

She removed her quiver and proceeded to walk towards her room, which she kept well prepped in case of days like these.

"Right there with you, although the cupboards here look dangerously empty," said Wally, who was in the process of uprooting the kitchen. Deciding that a half full tub of Ben and Jerry's 'Chocolate Fudge Brownie' ice cream from the fridge would have to do, he quickly grabbed a spoon and joined Dick on the sofa.

"If it's alright with you guys, we're off to bed now," said M'gaan, gesturing to Conner and herself.

"We have to get up early tomorrow to visit my uncle J'onn, I think one of my cousins is meant to be coming over. Hopefully we see you lot in the morning, although I have a feeling most of you won't be up until 3pm!"

They turned and, following a quick peck on lips, retread into their respective rooms.

Their attention was suddenly turned to the table when a mobile phone buzzed to life, signalling a text. Dick glanced at the screen and gave a loud sigh.

"Sorry dude looks like I have to get home early."

"Don't sweat it man, I..." Wally looked up from his ice cream to find he had already disappeared.

"I hate it when he does that," he sighed.

"When who does what now?"

Wally turned to see Artemis had returned from her room and noticed she had let her hair down from its usual ponytail, with it now coming down in loose strands beside her face.

Seeing the tub of ice cream in Wally's hands she grabbed a spoon from the kitchen and plopped down next to him.

"You know, Rob's magical vanishing act that he's made a habit of doing. It can get really tiring sometimes. Oh and by the way, what makes you think you can have some of _my _ice cream?"

"_Your_ ice cream?" Artemis scoffed, "I seem to recall that it was me that went to buy groceries last week. The Ben and Jerry's was meant to be for a rainy day, although I guess if you're having it now, I can't expect it to be around for more than five minutes."

Ignoring the glares that Wally gave her, she started scooping up and eating the delicious treat from the tub. Using her other hand she grabbed the remote control beside her and began flicking through random channels on the television.

"You can be really annoying sometimes, you know that?" Wally grumbled between mouthfuls as he turned to face the now illuminated screen.

"Aww you're too sweet," cooed Artemis, lightly patting Wally on the head.

He shuddered, "Please don't try and act cute ever again. And _please_ don't tell me you are going to watch this show "

He groaned and slapped himself on the forehead as she started turning up the volume as the intro for '_The Real Housewives of Beverly Hills_' started playing.

"How the hell can you watch this crap, it hasn't even been on for ten seconds and its already beginning to rot my brain."

"Look, a girl needs a healthy dose of drama in her life. Seeing as I spend the majority of my time fighting bad guys and arguing with you, this is the only alternative I have."

Attempting to be open minded, he lasted a full two minutes before he snapped.

"Alright I can't take this anymore."

Setting down the tub of ice cream on the coffee table, he lunged across Artemis in an attempt to grab the remote control in her left hand. She reacted quickly and managed to get her legs between them for some leverage, although she was soon overpowered by the surprisingly toned legs of the speedster. They struggled with each other for few moments, before they both noticed the intimate position they were in.

Artemis was lying down flat with her back against the sofa cushions, her left arm raised above her head with the remote clasped in her hand. Wally was lying on top of her, one arm reached out to try and grab the remote, the other one holding onto the sofa for support. Their lower bodies had ended up pressed together and their chests were only a few inches apart.

They both stared at each other for a brief moment and Wally had the sudden urge to tuck a loose strand of hair behind Artemis' ear. Deciding that he was still too young to die, he quickly regained his composure and sat back up into his original position.

Hoping that his face wasn't burning as hotly as he felt it was, he turned to look at Artemis who gave him a small smirk of satisfaction.

"Housewives it is then. Don't worry West, I'm sure it will grow on you."

For the next hour or so they finished watching the back to back episodes and, despite how much he hated to admit it, by the end of the showing he had developed a strange interest in the people on the show. Perhaps it was because their absurd lives seemed so distant from the superhero life he was currently leading.

He yawned and stretched both arms above his head and went to stand up when he noticed that Artemis had fallen asleep next to him. Her head was laid on the armrest and she had her arms wrapped around herself.

Wally glanced at her face and saw she was grimacing with her eyebrows slightly furrowed, almost as if was having some sort of nightmare.

Without thinking twice, he quickly zipped off to find a suitable blanket. He returned and gently laid it on top of her, making sure not to wake her up. Clasping his hands together he allowed himself a small smile and started to make his way to his own room.

Unbeknownst to him, the features on Artemis' face softened and her lips curved upwards into an almost undetectable smile. Long gone was her nightmare and nothing but sweet dreams remained. Dreams of a certain annoying red headed speedster.


End file.
